dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Batman
This page originally existed as "Batman", but I felt that that should redirect straight to Batman (Bruce Wayne) for Average Joe Internet User's sake. So I made this. Profzoom 21:42, 29 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Post-Crisis Is a Post-Crisis Batman page yet to be made as the reason for his absence in this disambiguation? --Destron Commander 04:43, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so. There is a Post-Crisis Superman page because of the continuity shifts regarding to the character. Batman hasn't changed much since Infinite Crisis, thus, no specific post-Crisis Batman page is needed. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 10:10, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, after looking at other pages, I got it. But thanks for the explanation! --Destron Commander 06:52, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Batman vs Batman (disambig)? Any reason it's not in the Batman slot yet? :o --Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:37, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Locked? Why is this page locked? I would love to try and cut down on the number of multiversal incarnations listed, but it won't let me edit. -- Gnostic 04:11, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Battle for the Cowl OK. Right now I understand that Dick Grayson is Batman. Do we need to update this, or note the real guy is "dead" and that Dick is filling in for him? :Roygbiv666 18:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::On this topic... I think that we should move Bruce Wayne back as the main version when Return of Bruce Wayne #6 comes out, but obviously keep Dick Grayson on the page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Missing four... There are four other video games based in the comic book continuity (So to speak...). Batman (1986), Batman: The Caped Crusader (1988), Batman: Return/Revenge of the Joker (1991), and Batman: Dark Tomorrow (2003). Citizen Wayne Here's an interesting and annoying problem. apparently Brian Michael Bendis, in his only work ever written for DC to my knowledge, decided to write a short story Elseworlds with the same name as another Elseworlds. so we have two contradictory stories titled Citizen Wayne appearing in and . I can only assume that this was some sort of personal "screw you" pointed directly at us. Does anybody have any suggestions on how we can resolve this discrepancy in our pagenames? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :"(Citizen Wayne II)"? It looks ugly, but I can't think of anything better. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Batman Beyond in Bethlehem Batman continuity right now doesn't really make sense. They've been setting up a definitive future for the character it seems... establishes the dystopic future where Damian Wayne becomes Batman after the death of his father, and further establishes him going on to become mentor to Terry McGinnis. This future also appears in . On the other hand, ''Batman Beyond Vol 3, also supposed to take place in the definitive future of mainstream continuity, shows Terry working underneath the guidance of Bruce Wayne. Doesn't add up. So... either we need to work out Batman Beyond continuity better, or we need to establish this future by itself... i.e. Damian Wayne (Batman in Bethlehem) etc. Maybe we need to do both. Thoughts? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) easter egg in arekham city I found a Easter egg in batman arkham city if you get all achievements in all the save files glide to every building in the game and knock out every goon on every roof top go into the config type in kryptonhomeofkalel you will unlock superman but it will make a couple of crashes here and there like not seeing catwomans face and joker having a glitch out face. posted by thedeadfire.